


First Impressions

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dadfriend!Cesaro, First Meetings, Fluff, For Both Pairs, M/M, Nervous Sami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'What words would you use to describe him? Describe him as if I had never met him alright?''Innocent, cute, bubbly, happy, and well he's everything a man could really ever need, you know?''I know EXACTLY what you mean.'~A fluffy fanfic where a man innocent and awkward is drawn to another who is beautiful and caring, while someone tough and hesitant seems to admire a man who is cute and cheery.~





	1. Chapter 1

“We're here, Sami,” Cesaro sing songed as he shook me awake by my shoulders, his suave European accent exposing itself much more obviously due to his tone.

I grumbled a little as he sat up and got out of the car, going to the trunk to retrieve his bags. I stretch and yawn, tiredly following after him and only mumbling a thanks when he hands me my stuff.

“C'mon Sami, be excited! We get to go on a vacation.” Cesaro slapped my back, hard enough to cause me to stumble and nearly drop my stuff. It’s a usual occurance, so I just shoot him a glare.

“I am excited man, don't get me wrong, but I just woke up and I’ve had no coffee at all today. I can’t be hyped up all the time,” I rambled. The second I finished I realised Cesaro was shooting me this big smirk, and I sighed, knowing he was laughing at how much I move my hands when I talk.

“Sami you're so adorable, god you are so damn cute,” Cesaro gushed teasingly as he pinched my cheek, knowing how much it annoyed me when he did that.

“Yeah, yeah. You say that all the time,” I pushed his arm away and crossed my arms trying to prove my masculinity.

“‘You are always such a grumpy butt when you wake up,” Cesaro said mid yawn as we entered the lobby.

“I'm sorry but I don't socialize with homosexuals.” I shoved my palm into Cesaro’s face and walked over to the line of people waiting to get their room keys.

“You really must hate yourself then,” Cesaro shrugged and cracked a smile of satisfaction when he heard me quietly whisper “He knows too much, he must be disposed of”.

I had never actually asked about Cesaro's sexuality and to be honest I have no idea what the hell he is. I just assume all of his remarks about me being cute are half-truths covered with a tinge of sarcasm. If I really had to take guess I'd say he was Coffeesexual.

“You always get me with those clever freakin’ remarks.” I nudged his arm softly, he was always good at hitting me with his comebacks.

“You leave yourself open for my remarks child.” He snaked his arm around me “his child” just as a father would.

To be honest, Cesaro really is like a father to me. He is easy to have a conversation with, gives great advice, and always knows exactly what to do when in a bad situation. But there are bad things about him too (sure as hell not many, but they are there).

“Are we sharing a room again?” I looked at my taller friend with a look of terror plastered onto my face. Last time we shared a room, he would always wake me up early to go work out with him. I'm not saying I don't like to be with Cesaro, but I am saying I sort of like sleep too.

“Most likely, if they have any more rooms with two beds I guess.” Cesaro was standing on his heels, hands stuffed in his pockets.

The line moved slowly but we eventually got to the main desk. After everything was sorted, we both got our room keys and ended up sharing a room anyways. I didn't really mind but I did tell Cesaro clearly that I wouldn't wake up at 4:00 am to go work out freakishly hard.

After getting settled in, it was about four o'clock and I was now fully awake and the excitement hit me like a bus.

“What do we do first?” I yelled loudly as I placed my bags on my bed and walked over to the mirror to fix my unruly hair.

“How about the pool?” Cesaro suggested, already changed and ready to leave the room. I found it a mystery how he even managed to do that so sneakily.

“Sounds fun. I'll be out in a bit, you can head down if you want,” I offered, giving a little smile as I walked into the bathroom.

“Alright, bring your floaties little one,” Cesaro yelled so I could hear him in the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and changed clothes in haste so I could be down by the pool quickly.

A few minutes later, I emerged from the bathroom fully changed in black and red trunks that had the letters S on one leg, and Z on the other and a grey t-shirt. Knowing Cesaro's flighty brain probably forgot to bring his room key, I brought mine just in case.

“Wait where even is the pool? Where is the elevator? What floor am I even on?” I spoke quietly to myself not thinking anyone was here. I couldn’t hear any footsteps. Thinking no one was there is what led me straight into another man's sculpted chest.

“Oh god… I'm sorry about that,” I said as I regained balance and looked up at him, surprised to find he was taller than me, maybe even taller than Cesaro as well.

“It's quite alright fella,” the man said as he knelt down to pick up my map. He looks at the map weirdly, so I guess he figures out that I’m lost.

“Where’re ya tryin’ to go?” the taller man spoke. He had a thick Irish accent and flame red hair that looked combed back and tussled, not to mention he was pretty attractive.

“The pool, I gotta go meet my friend there.” I muttered, not really as comfortable around strangers as I am with Cesaro.

“I'm guessing you mean that dude that just walked out of your room with no shirt? _Damn he was cute,_ ” the Irishman muttered the last part quietly, probably not intending me to hear it.

“Yeah him… I don't know where to go though,” I sighed, looking at the hotel map again.

“Don't worry fella, I'll take ya. The name’s Sheamus by the way,” the man now known as Sheamus said as we got in the elevator and he pushed the lobby button.

Our conversation seemed to mostly be about Cesaro, even though Sheamus really didn't even know anything about him other than what he looked like.

“Why are you so curious about my friend? I mean I question him myself sometimes, he's a bit of a wild card,” I chuckled in thought of the weirdo I called my best friend.

“He seems interesting,” Sheamus lied as he scratched the back of his neck.

“You can ask him questions too if you want. He is going to be at the pool as well. You are already in shorts too so...” I shrugged really not understanding what the red haired man’s deal was.

“I can't just talk to him,” Sheamus blurted quickly, and then stared at roof of the elevator.

“Why not? Believe me, you really can. He would be happy to talk to you.” I said, still not understanding what was going on with him.

“I guess I might, then. By the way, you never told me your name?” Sheamus awaited an answer with crossed arms, changing the subject oddly fast.

“Sami,” I replied.

“You do look like a Sami kind of guy,” Sheamus shrugged, and got out the elevator in the lobby, leading me to the outdoor pool. Cesaro was simply sitting in a chair waiting for me, once he noticed my arrival he got up and walked over to us with a grin.

“You took forever Sami. Who's he?” Cesaro questioned as he appointed his gaze to the man behind me.

“That's Sheamus, we literally just met. He helped me find the pool though.” I spoke quickly, realising midway through the sentence I was hand motioning again.

“Nice to meet you, I'm Cesaro,” Cesaro held his hand out and earned a handshake from the man I assumed was a new friend of ours.

“You too.” The Irish man answered quickly, making Cesaro raise a brow at him.

“Sami where are your floaties? What. Did. I. Tell. You, young man?.” The Swiss man questioned all while tapping his foot impatiently. Needless to say, Sheamus burst out laughing which made Cesaro laugh too. _God, what have I done?_

“Let's just get in, we've been standing here forever.” I suddenly blurted and pushed Cesaro in the pool with a lot more force than I even knew I had. Sheamus sort of just stood there with a confusing look on his face. (It was really Cesaro's wet body that got to him.) I noticed Sheamus’ starring and began to wonder why he seemed so infatuated with Cesaro. But I decided not to question it for the sake of first impressions.

“Sami, just remember who you’re rooming with buddy.” Cesaro grinned deviously as he slowly arose from the water, he had a plan and knowing he had a plan terrified me.

While Cesaro was generally a cheerful and happy idiot, he had a more sadistic side to those he claimed revenge on. I know this side way to well and I wanted nothing to do with it ever again. _(Last time I saw that side of Cesaro I was force fed whipped cream until it became disgusting. I can never look at it the same anymore.)_

While I had war flashbacks, Cesaro and Sheamus had already started a conversation about who could lift more and began to dry off to go to the gym area. Those two already seemed so comfortable with each other and it had only been an hour. So there I was, left alone and bored.

I swam around for what seemed like forever, taking glances at Cesaro and Sheamus every once in awhile but not frequently. They seemed to be laughing with each other every time I looked. It was honestly pretty cute to watch them play around with each other, or maybe I just liked seeing Cesaro so happy. Cesaro caught me staring at some point and shot me a wave, while I noticed Sheamus smiling at him unguardedly as he did so.

Once they were out of sight, I distractedly averted my gaze onto something else, a man who had just risen from the water of the pool. I had probably been staring at this man for a good 20 seconds before I even realised I was staring. He was gorgeous. He had light seafoam green eyes, night black hair, and abs that could crack a stone into pieces if thrown straight at them.  
  
I was so entranced at the sight of this ethereal man, that I didn't hear Cesaro calling my name from behind me. It was when I got a tap on my shoulder that I realised Sheamus and Cesaro were close enough to breathe on me.

“Whatcha lookin’ at buddy?” Cesaro grinned his happy eye smile. Cesaro and Sheamus both knew exactly what I was staring at and decided to tease me a little. Sometimes those two were so on the same page it was frightening.

“Would you believe me if I said your beautiful faces?” My voice escalated higher and higher the more I spoke.

“If we were behind you and you were looking the other way…” I slapped my hand over Sheamus’ mouth and held it there.

“You were staring at that guy in the red trunks right, I will say you at least have good taste in men.” Cesaro spoke, suddenly breaking quite a calming silence.

“I was no- I didn- kinda . . . yes.” I lowered my head in embarrassment. I could feel the heat rushing to my face. I'd say I rivaled the color of a pink Starburst.

“Ohh here comes your chance,” Cesaro said, and I looked to see the man getting out of the pool, water running down his chest and-

“Go get ‘em tiger,” Cesaro said suddenly, and as if on some kind of spiritual cue he and Sheamus simultaneously pushed me forward, just as the man was walking past us, drying off his hair with a small towel. By the luck of the gods, and to my horror, I end up bumping right into him chest to chest, causing him to stumble for a second.

By instinct I reached out to straighten him, accidentally pulling him towards me again. He looked amused, but didn’t move away despite the close proximity.

“Uh hello there… Tiger?” the very attractive man repeated the name the two mischievous imbeciles had given me, smiling lightheartedly. _God, he heard them?_

For some reason, I couldn't respond within the presence of this man. I was completely dumbfounded, I looked at Cesaro and Sheamus for help but they only whistled nonchalantly as they turned and walked the other way. My dumb brain couldn't think of anything to say, as I stood chest to chest with the most beautiful man I think I have ever seen.

“I'm… Sami…” I breathed, my voice almost a whisper. He backed away then held his hand out slowly. I wanted to die at this very moment but I didn't think I could drown himself without Cesaro and Sheamus cutting in.

“You're adorable. I'm Finn.” Finn chuckled leaving me confused, I showed it on his face quite obviously as we shook hands.

“Yeah me too.” I suddenly blurted then quickly face palmed myself. I was sure Finn would be weirded out by my awkwardness but for some reason he laughed hysterically, and I’ve never been more confused in my entire life. I really enjoyed the sound Finn’s laugh, though, it made me smile even though I was still thinking about drowning myself in the pool.

“Dude I'm not gonna bite ya, you can chill out.” Finn smiled affectionately said as he put a hand on my shoulder, calming me down just a bit.

“I'm sort of just...I really...I'm not very good with people and-” I was about to go into a rambling fit once again but Finn cut me off.

“It's fine man, I know your friends put you up to this right?” Finn raised a brow causing my heart to almost literally stop beating.

“Y-yeah but don't think they are bad people they are really nice and one of them is like a dad to me and I sort of just met the other one but he seems really nice and I love the fact that he gets along with Cesaro because he deserves more friends than just me and I also love the fact that he is so jovial and bubbly but also so wise and helpful.” I spoke faster than I knew I could in that moment.

“What?” Finn had the most confused expression on his face that I had ever seen.

“I'm sorry I can't help it. I'm just really awkward...” I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck with my hand.

“Ohh? I mean it's okay but what did you just tell me right now...?” Poor Finn was still so confused by my personality, but for some reason he didn’t stop talking to me. It was hard to see what he could even like about me. With all I had put his mind through just now, I'd have walked away rather than deal with my own awkwardness, if I were him.

“I tend to give nervous rambling lectures when met with difficulties... I'm sorry.” I finished.

It was then I felt Finn slip his index finger and thumb under my chin and lift my head up, he positioned me perfectly so I could stare into his eyes.

“You don't have to apologize to me.” Finn grinned still looking into my eyes, I couldn't help but give a small smile back to him.

“I'll catch you around sometime, I gotta get back to my room. I'll remember your name I promise, alright?” Finn patted me on the back and grabbed his towel, he then dried off while heading into the lobby and gave me a small wave goodbye.

Cesaro and Sheamus clapped for me in some distant place, I couldn't see them but he heard their claps and cheers. Sheamus was already just as devious as Cesaro and they had barely met.

“So Sami, how'd it go?” Sheamus asked suddenly appearing out of thin air with my “father”. I sincerely wished he could be angry at the men but I couldn't, my mind wouldn't let him be angry at two people I liked being around.

“I don't really know?” I gave out a nervous little chuckle.

“You don't really know? You were there you had to know.” Sheamus ruffled my hair playfully.

“Well, he called me cute and held my chin up with his finger when I was looking down at the floor embarrassed. He also swore to remember my name.” I sported a small smile as I thought about Finn again.

“Our little boy got himself an admirer.” Cesaro wiped at the corners of his eyes dramatically.

“You think he likes you? I do.” Sheamus said as he laid a hand on Cesaro's shoulder nonchalantly.

“I don't really know. I doubt it.” I muttered and fidgeted with the strings of my trunks.

“Sami we should go back to our room. We've been out here for a while now.” Cesaro said as he grabbed his towel.

“Guess I'll head back too. You mind if I tag along?” Sheamus said, drying his hair.

“Nah you can come with us.” Cesaro answered quickly with a grin before I got to answer.

As we walked back to our rooms, Cesaro and Sheamus just talked about their workout routines, I for one had no idea what they were talking about (even though I did work out frequently). I was thinking about tge wonders of steroids untill I heard a shockingly loud voice. 

“Hey Sami!” A familiar voice was heard down the hall. When we all turned towards the voice the person was gone but I knew who it was.

It was Finn, the man I couldn't stop thinking about.


	2. 2

“Who was that?” Cesaro said while slowly turning towards the direction the voice came from.

 

“It was Finn.” I smiled gleefully, everything about Finn was great and I found myself smiling when thinking about, mentioning, or remembering that short exchange we had at the pool.

 

“Finn? Who's Finn?” Sheamus and Cesaro mimicked each other so well it frightened me, how were they doing this and why couldn't Cesaro and I do it as well?

 

“He's the guy I was talking to at the pool.” I said sporting a dumb grin. Jeez, I had only one conversation with the guy and I'm already acting like he'd been a long term boyfriend.

 

“I'm happy you got yourself a butt buddy.” Cesaro winked, that large grin pulling at the edges of his lips, his eyes crinkling the larger his smile grew.

 

“I-it's not like that!” I stuttered, my blushing face was apparently “the cutest thing ever” which made Sheamus and Cesaro repetitively poke at my cheeks, god Sheamus was so impressionable.   
After they were done invading my personal space, Cesaro whispered something to Sheamus with an evil snicker. Sheamus wasn't expecting Cesaro to suddenly whisper into his ear so he jumped a bit before regaining calamity from Cesaro's touch.

 

“Really?” Sheamus giggled, what the hell had that Swiss idiot told him? With someone as random as Cesaro it could have honestly be anything.

 

Seeing them side by side really made me begin to understand something, the way Sheamus acted around Cesaro and the way he acted around me were very different. He seemed cautious, shy, and fidgety around Cesaro but he seemed to just treat me like I was his child… 

 

“So you have never had a boyfriend Sami?” Sheamus grinned, his green eyes peering at me. Is that why he was giggling? That son of a gun.

 

“Well no not really. Isn't it obvious why though? I'm not that hot, I'm sort of a clutz, and I have terrible social skills. The list goes on you know.” I could have gone on for hours, there were many things about me I thought were very undesirable.

 

“You're kidding right?” Cesaro sighed and crossed his arms with a confusing look on his face.

 

“Yeah fella, you’re a perfect 10/10. I mean you've got an amazing eye smile, tons of personality, charming features, and to wrap it all up, you are so damn cute.” Sheamus gushed as he pinched my right cheek. To me, it was a mystery that Sheamus could find things to like about me.

 

“I…” Words failed to flow out of my mouth, I wasn't aware good friends were so easy to find nowadays.

 

“Honestly Sami, you are so capable of getting a boyfriend. Guys love innocent, cute, and clumsy you dumby.” Cesaro ruffled my hair delicately.

 

“Don't I know it.” Sheamus sighed softly as he stole a glance of Cesaro's infectious smile. 

 

I knew it, I'm sure now that Sheamus likes Cesaro. It all clicked together now, the shy demeanor, the random but faint blushing, the unnecessary physical contact, the quick glances, that had to be the answer to all of it.

 

“Don't you know it?” Cesaro repeated with a raised brow. He was completely oblivious to Sheamus’ clear admiration for him.

 

“It's just this guy I like, he has no idea about what I feel for him but it's alright. Maybe one day I can tell him just how damn amazing he is.” Sheamus yawned as he stretched his arms into the air. “I should really get goin’ now, it's late. Thanks for letting a total stranger such as myself just tag along with you two.” Sheamus grinned as he stepped out of the doorway and shut the door.

 

“Night Sheamus!” Cesaro yelled sleepily. “You too Sami, good night little one.” He brushed past me and flopped onto his bed exhausted.

 

“Actually, I was planning on going down to the Jacuzzi, it's open till’ 2:00 am.” I scratched at the back of my neck awkwardly, Cesaro tended to worry about me when I was out at night. He thought that someone would “take advantage of my innocence”.

 

“Only if you promise to walk back with someone. SOMEONE TRUSTABLE.” Cesaro dropped his index finger on my nose, exhaustion was tugging at his consciousness. The fact he wanted me to come back with a stranger made minimal amounts of sense, I assumed he wasn't thinking correctly due to his state of tiredness.

 

“I promise.” I nodded and locked pinkies with the self-worrying Swiss man. “I'll be back in an hour okay?” I gave my best “don't worry about it” smile and left the room with my room key.

 

“Now to find my way back to the pool.” I spoke to myself to keep myself occupied, being completely alone sort of scared me but it was too late to back down now. I went down several different hallways, I was lost and confused.

 

“You really don't know how to tell when someone is trailing you huh?” A voice called from behind me. I turned to see a very tall man smiling at me, he had tan skin, his hair tied back into a neat, small, pony tail. He was wearing a t-shirt with the number ten on the front and white swim trunks.“Your name is Sami right? Correct me if I'm wrong but that's your name right?” He spoke enthusiastically but I'm pretty sure this guy is crazy.

 

“Uhh, yeah that's me… Who are you?” I was completely ready to book it and never turn back if this guy made any weird moves, he must had noticed how uncomfortable I looked. He genuinely frowned when he saw my expression, maybe he meant no harm.

 

“I see social interaction isn't your thing.” I laughed nervously, he can't be a sex offender right? Not with that kind of frown.

 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. My names Tye.” He chuckled and held his hand out for a handshake.

 

As I stuck out my hand to shake the taller man's, a familiar voice inched closer. 

 

“Tye! Where did you go you big idiot?” I knew that voice, that was the lovely Irish accent that pleased my ears.

 

“Sorry Finn. I got lost and this guy had on swim trunks so I trusted that he'd lead me to the pool if I followed him.” Tye said in quite an emotionless tone.

 

“You probably scared the life out of the poor civilian.” Finn turned to see who Tye was talking about to find an awkward standing Sami just staring at the two with a look of sheer confusion. “I'm so sorry, I didn't recognize you at first Sami! Nice to see you again, I felt bad for just leaving you earlier.” Finn hooked an arm around my shoulder and left Tye to follow.

 

“It's a-alright, I'm really just trying to get to the jacuzzi before my friend starts to worry about me.” I muttered almost inaudibly, a sly smile starting to part my lips as I walked into the elevator.

 

“Surely you'd love and admire our company right? We are all heading to the same place anyways.” Finn and Tye walked into the elevator as they trailed close behind, every time I'd look at Tye he'd look up from his phone and smile. Even though Tye was strange, I could sense he was a good person, even if he did follow me for god knows how long. Maybe the fact that he knew such a stunning man made it better for him.

 

“Sounds like a plan, let's do it.” I yawned as I pressed the lobby button, the tiredness finally starting to creep on me, even through sleepiness all I could think of was how good Finn looked right now leaning against the railing of the small metallic elevator. Why was it so hard to control myself around him?

 

“Is Shinsuke already there Tye?” Finn asked to break the silence, his voice was melodic to me. He was really just so beautiful all around, his eyes, his body, his expressions, they were all so overwhelming to take in.

 

“Uhhhh, I think so?” Tye scratched the back of his head as if he was thinking but then began staring at his phone again.

 

As the elevator doors slid open when we got to the lobby floor, Tye began to laugh violently and uncontrollably (which may I add scared the crap outta’ me).

 

“What the hell Tye?” Finn began to laugh at Tye’s contagious laugh. “What are you laughing at!?” Finn said between fits uncontrollable laughter.

 

Tye held up his phone to show me a gif of Finn falling down over and over again while he tried to dance.

 

“Tye you are my new FAVORITE person!” I said in between loud and obnoxious cackling.

 

“Sorry Finn, top secret information.” Tye put his phone in his pocket quickly and cleared his throat.

 

“Umm, okay?” Finn gazed at me and gestured me to come closer then grabbed my arm. “Sami, you are going to tell me what you saw just now right?” Finn smiled and stared into my eyes.

 

I looked at Tye for help but he backed away slowly, Finn inched closer and closer before he whispered in my ear, “You were going to tell me right?” Finn smirked.

 

“If you are going to hurt me in any way, shape, or form, please tell me 5 seconds before hand so I can brace myself for impact.” I said holding up a firm block.

 

“Why would I hurt you? If I even laid a finger on someone so cute, I'd regret it my whole life.” Finn backed up quickly. “I was going to tickle you doofus.” Finn gripped my shoulder once again grinning.

 

“U-umm so… That was all just supposed to lead into a tickle attack?” I looked around the elevator frantically, the doors had been long open, the entire time we were all on display for the whole lobby to see.


End file.
